As shown in U.S. Patents Applications 61/748,526 filed Jan. 3, 2003; 61/621,221 filed Apr. 6, 2012 and Ser. No. 13/785,862 filed Mar. 5, 2013 nocks usable with cross bows have been reinforced utilizing a metal support structure which surrounds a portion of a nock and a portion of the cross bow bolt to attempt to prevent fracture of the nock when the bolt is fired from the cross bow. It is noted that all of these patent applications are incorporated in their entirety by reference.
Whether the cross bow nock is lighted or unlighted in general cross bows have a significant safety problem in that cross bows are designed such that the string has some slight separation from the projectile prior to firing of the projectile upon release of the bow string. From a physics perspective the string travels forward and actually impacts or slaps the nock rather than pushing on the nock.
Nocks in general are plastic and existing plastic nock systems are problematic if the nock breaks. This can result in what is called a dry fire with the string moving forward without pushing on the projectile because the nock has broken or fractured. The result is that the string slides over the projectile. When this happens there is nothing to absorb all of the stored energy. Thus when the string is released all of the energy reverberates back into the bow which can cause damage to the bow itself.
As will be appreciated, in a dry fire situation in which the nock is fractured the energy is not put into the projectile but rather is put back into the bow where it can actually cause portions of the bow to break and detach, becoming a serious safety problem for the hunter or archer.
Metal nocks are known in the industry, although not used as commonly as plastic nocks. However, the metal nocks are solid and have no ability to be lighted. Lighting of nocks has proven to be a valuable means for the hunter or archer to easily track the trajectory of the projectile to correct shooting errors, and to locate the projectile after shooting. Additionally, the solid metal nocks do not have the ability to reduce the impact from the bow string, and can therefore cause unwanted vibration in the crossbow.
As a result and for cross bows in particular there is a significant need to be able to provide a plastic nock that is reinforced with either metal, a ceramic or an advanced composite that has the structural strength and ability to absorb the impact of the bow string. As mentioned above there are metal support structures that cooperate with the plastic nocks that to a certain extent limit the fracture or damage of the nock during cross bow firing. It will be appreciated that the amount of stress produced in the nock from the energy in the crossbow is over 7,000 psi.
Should the nock break or fracture not only is the bow string released with no retarding force such as would be associated with the bolt or projectile, the arrow itself can fly off at any angle thus potentially causing injury to the hunter or those nearby.
It is therefore important to be able to provide a nock structure capable of withstanding tremendous forces associated with the release of a crossbow string, the need being both for unlighted nocks and lighted nocks alike.
It will be appreciated that lighted nocks are activated when the bow string presses on a plunger which in turn presses on an internal light emitting diode assembly to close a switch between the light emitting diode and a battery pack contained within the bolt or arrow shaft. When the bow string is released the plunger is pushed in and the internal light is activated to provide a lighted nock that is used by the hunter to trace the path of the arrow and also to be able to find the arrow if it has missed its target. This in turn permits retrieval of the arrow for a missed shot.
In the case of lighted nocks a clear plastic is utilized for the nock construction so that light that is generated internal to the bolt or arrow shaft is radiated out from the lighted nock. It is therefore important to provide a lighted nock which is capable of sustaining the tremendous forces associated with the release of a crossbow bow string.
Not only is a fracture resistant nock important for lighted nocks it is likewise important for unlighted nocks. In addition to the reasons stated above, it is beneficial to have a shock absorbing elastomeric material as part of the construction of any nock, lighted or unlighted, to reduce vibration in the crossbow and bolt.